Noche de cuentos Snarry
by yatta
Summary: Harry le pide a Severus que les cuente un cuento a los niños para que se puedan dormir. Snape a regañadientes lo hace, pero esperen que es lo que pasa, el pocionista se encuentra en un lugar extraño y alguien le llama Capitan Snarfio! Peter Pan, Aladino, Blanca nieves son algunos de los cuentos que vendran SNARRY D.I.S 2014 reto de long fics de las mazmorras del Snarry
1. Peter Pan

**RESUMEN:  
>Harry esta hasta el cuello de trabajo, le pide a Severus que les cuente un cuento a los niños para dormir, Snape sin muchas ganas lo hace, pero algo extraño pasa, de pronto esta en un lugar extraño y alguien le llama Capitan Snarfio! que demonios! Peter Pan, Blanca nieves, Aladino, seran algunos de los cuentos que apareceran.<strong>

**ADVERTENCIAS:  
>clasificacion N-17, comedia, accion, aventura, AU, contenido homosexual, pareja Sev Harry por supuesto!<br>habra aparicion de cuentos de hadas, mayormente tomare de referencia los de Disney todos los personajes tanto disney como JK Rowlin no son de mi autoria.**

**Fic para el reto de las mazmorras Long Fic para el dia internacional del Snarry.**

**NOCHE DE CUENTOS SNARRY**

1.- Peter Pan

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche daba paso por fin al tan ansiado descanso, ese día en particular había sido desastroso, una y mil veces más prefería a un inútil Longbotton a la panda de inútiles Gryffindor que le habían tocado ese año, suspiro, Severus Snape profesor de pociones en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts se disponía a recostarse en su cálida cama junto con su adorado esposo Harry Potter.

Miro en toda la habitación, en ese momento no se encontraba, seguramente eraria con los niños. Si Snape estaba casado con el niño que vivió, llevaban diez años de feliz matrimonio y dos bendiciones habían recibido durante ese tiempo, aunque a veces Severus se refería a ellos como unos torbellinos, aun así eran la alegría de su hogar Todd el mayor de siete años y Melany de cinco.

Severus aparto las sabanas para recostarse cuando la cabeza de su amado esposo se asomó por la puerta –Sev, necesito tu ayuda –La cabeza desapareció dicho aquellas palabras.

El pocionista gruño, tendría que posponer su tan ansiado descanso, sin ánimos fue en busca de su esposo. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, sobre la mesa había una montaña de papeles.

–¿Harry que es todo esto?

Harry le sonrió con un poco de angustia –Solo cosas que olvide hacer, ya sabes papeleo y emm

–¿Cosas? –Le recrimino Snape entrecerrando los ojos –Harry se encogió en el asiento

–Tu sabes que lo mío es la acción no el papeleo, pero en la oficina se empeñan en que llene esos documentos que seguramente nadie leerá, estoy seguro de ponerme al corriente en unos días.

–Ni creas por un minuto que te ayudare a hacer tu trabajo, eso te lo buscaste tu solito, si te ayudo no aprenderás la lección –Snape se dio media vuelta y estaba por retirarse cuando la voz de su esposo lo detuvo –No quería ayuda con esto, los niños no se dormirán sin un cuento ¿Podrías ir a leerles uno? No quiero que se desvelen esperándome.

Snape lo encaro de frente –Fuiste tú el que los acostumbro así, por que no suspendes tu trabajo por unos minutos para leerles…

–Imposible –Harry lo interrumpió –Me conozco y se que me entretendrán demasiado, podrías hacerme ese favor –Suplico un poco

Snape se cruzo de brazos –No has considerado que mi día también fue terrible y que necesito desesperadamente un descanso, no les pasara nada si tienen su cuento una noche

–¿No habrá cuento? –La voz su pequeña hija se escucho.

–Melany cariño por favor vuelve a la cama, enseguida ira Severus –Dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a Severus.

La pequeña sonrió y de inmediato obedeció.

Snape bufo –Eso fue bajo.

Harry sonrió –Oh vamos, tu te quejas de que no quieres hijos haraganes como tu estudiantes que no estudian y gracias a esto e logrado inculcarles el amor por la lectura ¿A caso no quieres ser parte de esto?

Snape suspiro –No creas que tus palabrerías me han convencido de nada, iré por que le has hecho creer eso a Melany y no quisiera decepcionarla, además deberás compensármelo y créeme que me cobrare con muy altos intereses –Dijo eso ultimo con peligro en su voz, algo sensual si le preguntaban a Potter, el menor trago duro y se sonrojo levemente.

–Si, lo que sea solo ve –Dijo Potter acalorado.

Snape se fue a la habitación de sus hijos, no sin cierta satisfacción reflejada en su rostro.

**O-o**

Snape miro a sus dos hijos en la cama, esperándolo ansiosos –Bien ¿Qué cuento quieren que les lea?

Todd brinco en su cama emocionado –¿Papi no sabrás otra clase de cuentos? –Dijo esperanzado

Severus no entendió muy bien a su hijo menor y de inmediato miro a su hija esperando poder encontrar respuestas

–Creo que ya agotamos los cuentos que tenemos, pero se dé buena fuente que los muggles también inventaron los propios ¿No sabrás alguno de esos de casualidad? –Dijo con los ojos brillantes.

¡Todos! Según recordaba en su colección de libros había por lo menos unos 100 libros de cuentos ¡Tanto tiempo le había dedicado Harry a los pequeños solo para inculcarles el amor por la lectura! Severus de inmediato se recompuso, lo pensó por unos momentos, recordaba que en la biblioteca había un sección de libros muggles, esperaba que por lo menos uno fuera de cuentos.

Le había dicho a los niños que lo esperaran, afortunadamente no tardó mucho en encontrar uno, su madre le había obsequiado ese libro cuando tenía diez años y estaba en perfecto estado, a sus pequeños les encantara, pensó.

Mostro triunfal el libro a sus hijos, el libro tenía una recopilación con varios cuentos –Recuerden que son libros escritos por muggles y para ellos la magia es una fantasía, no les parezca extraño que lo que es cotidiano para nosotros sea de asombro para ellos.

Los niños asintieron –¿Cómo se llama el cuento? –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo emocionados

Snape se sentó en el borde de la cama –Peter Pan –Abrió el libro y estaba por iniciar cuando Todd lo interrumpió

–Papi Harry junta las camas y se recuesta con nosotros a leer ¿Papi podrías?

Snape los miro serios, ciertamente estaría más cómodo y solo tendría que levitarlos para acomodarlos una vez dormidos, saco su varita e hizo lo que su hijo solicito, no tardo mucho en lograr que sus pequeños atentos escucharan su lectura.

**O-o**

Severus abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor, el lugar le era completamente desconocido, se puso de pie y sintió un ligero movimiento en el suelo, estaba seguro que esa sensación solo se podía tener parado sobre algo en el agua. Camino a grandes zancadas y se detuvo al ver su propia imagen en el espejo.

¡Pero que demonios!

Se acercó al enorme espejo y comenzó a observarse, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo, tenia unas enormes arracadas doradas en las orejas, las jalo un poco ¿Cuándo se las habían colocado?

Siguió ahora con su rostro, una bien delineada barba en forma de candado con largos bigotes retorcidos, típicos de villano de películas, siguió con su con su inspección y encontró algo inaudito, unas ropas extrañas lo cubrían, unas muy rojas, si esto era una broma de su queridito esposito no sabía la que le esperaba, podría perdónale cualquier cosa menos vestirlo como un tonto Gryffindor, aunque el mismo estuviese enamorado de uno, aun así, eso no cambiaba su opinión, seguiría bajando puntos a diestra y siniestra. Estaba por golpear el espejo con su mano derecha cuando se percató de otro pequeño detalle, su mano, su mano no estaba.

¡Un maldito garfio estaba en vez de su mano!

Se levantó la manga de inmediato y en efecto, un garfio la reemplazaba, para bromas esto era demasiado, Harry no sería capaz, absorto estaba en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de una persona más en el lugar.

–Capitán Snarfio traigo maravillosas noticias –Dijo un sujeto que bien podría ser Petter Pettigrew, si no estuviese muerto.

–Como me llamaste inútil –Snape lo levanto del cuello de su ropa con el garfio y este de inmediato chillo y comenzó a temblar.

–Lo siento señor Capitán Snarfio –Dijo con voz temblorosa

Snape lo dejo caer en el suelo y este de inmediato se arrodillo los temblores no se detenían en el sujeto, estaba muerto de miedo, Severus sonrió, no iba a negar que ver a una persona parecida a Pettigrew mostrándose asi ante le desagradase, supuso que si quería averiguar lo que estaba pasando debía seguir la corriente

–Dime cuales son esas supuestas maravillosas noticias –Lo miro con desdén

El hombre obeso levanto la cabeza con cautela –Lo capturamos mi capitán –Dijo un poco mas confiado

–¿Capturaron a quién? –Dijo un tanto molesto por tanto rodeo

–¡A Drampanita! –Dijo más jubiloso y orgulloso

Snape elevo una ceja ¿Drampanita? ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Drampanita?

El regordete hablaba sin parar –No fue fácil, lo agarramos desprevenido y entonces…

Snape gruño –¿¡A que esperas para llevarme a él!? –Le urgió el capitán.

Severus no tenía idea de quien era esa persona, pero esperaba que pudiese tener un poco más de información de la situación, como deseaba volver a casa con Harry y los niños.

Cuando salió de la habitación se dio cuenta que efectivamente se encontraba en un barco, mas adelante estaban un montón de sujetos que alguna vez había visto en el ministerio de magia, otros sabía que eran aurores, esperaba obtener algunas respuesta de ese tal Drampanita.

Todos los sujetos comenzaron a vitorear en cuanto vieron a Snape y le dieron paso a una mesa improvisada de madera, en ella estaba un frasco iluminado por dentro, o mas bien parecía contener a una personita luminosa dentro, Snape lo examino mas cerca y se dio cuenta que efectivamente una pequeña y rubia persona estaba en ese lugar, traía unas extrañas ropas verdes ceñidas al cuerpo y unas alas trasparentadas, un hada pensó y entonces se percató en el rostro ¡Draco! El supuesto Drampanita no era otro que Draco Malfoy su ahijado

–¿Que intentas hacer? –Le cuestiono –¿¡Donde están!? –Exigió saber

La figura del mini Draco se cruzó de brazos y volteo la cabeza molesto –Déjate de malcriadeces ¿¡Donde esta Potter y los niños!?

El rubio lo encaro y comenzó a emitir chillidos, nada de lo que decía lo entendía

–Por supuesto, solo queremos a los niños que trajo Potter de otro mundo –Dijo una voz simulaba ser amable.

Snape volteo a verlo ¡Remus!

El licántropo volteo donde su capitán –Mi capitán ¿verdad que no se lastimara a Potter o a los niños perdidos? Solo queremos a los tres niños que trajo, ellos no pertenecen a este mundo, debemos regresarlos antes de que otra cosa suceda.

Severus asintió atónito, Remus había dicho niños perdidos, eso le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Solo que ¿De donde?

Regreso de sus pensamientos cuando Draco fue liberado del frasco colocaron un mapa a sus pies y este se pozo en un dibujo donde estaba pintado un barco, comenzó a dar pazos.

Remus comenzó a tomar nota, él parecía entender bien al rubio. Entrego el pergamino con sus notas a otro sujeto –A los botes grito –Y todos salieron corriendo, a excepción de Remus, quien en un rápido movimiento atrapo de nuevo a Draco en un enorme frasco –Con su permiso capitán, yo me llevo mi premio.

Snape elevo una ceja, había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban nunca.

Estaba por regresar a su camarote cuando los gritos de sus hombres anunciaban su regreso.

¿Tan pronto? Pensó Snape Sirius Black sujetaba a una jovencita que bien podía ser Hermione Granger, Goyle traía consigo a Ron Weasley y Pettegrew a Longbottom aunque parecía que las edades no concordaban mucho Neville parecía menor unos cuantos años, otro grupo de niños estaba siendo amarrado al mástil del barco, podía reconocerlos como estudiantes del colegio

–Hendy que vamos a hacer, los piratas al fin nos han encontrado –Dijo el pelirrojo Neville comenzó a llorar –Nevickey, Rojhon, Potter nos salvara ya lo verán.

Snape elevo una ceja, el también podía jugar este juego –¿Y donde esta su supuesto salvador Potter? –Dijo amenazante mientras tocaba la barbilla de la chica con su garfio.

Sirius grito –Capitán en el cielo –Apunto con una espada

Severus volteo a donde apuntaba el chucho, una silueta se dibujaba en la vela del barco, pelo enmarañado, esbelta figura, era inconfundible para él. Potter la atravesó volando y aterrizo suavemente frente a Snape.

El pocionista lo miro pasmado, ese era Harry sin duda, solo que se veía un poco mas joven, como de unos 16 años y su ropa, como si un montón de hojas verdes se hubiesen unido para cubrirle su desnudez, no que le molestara, se veía endemoniadamente sexy sus gafas no estaban,dejaban ver esas esmeraldas que brillaban en conjunto con su ropa, pero la cicatriz esta si se encontraba, ese era su Harry, la realidad le cayó de golpe, claro, las ropas, los personajes, estaba aparentemente atrapado en el cuento que precisamente le había estado leyendo a sus hijos Potter era Peter Pan y el seguramente era el Capitán Garfio. Pues este capitán no iba a ser devorado por un estúpido cocodrilo

–Potter Pan –Gritaban los niños emocionados de ver a su salvador

Snape sonrió de medio lado y desenvaino su espada, el tenía un mejor final para ese cuento y Potter muy pronto lo sabría.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hello, este es el primer capítulo, no pretendía verme como Che rezada pero ni hablar si quieren saber la continuación del cuento tendrán que esperar al que sigue así que no me maten jajaaj… este fic contendrá los cuentos de Peter pan (como ya lo vieron) Aladino, Blanca nieves, no se si la sirenita y la cenicienta, dependerá del desarrollo y si me gusta como va quedando y los incluiré, ustedes que opinan? Les gustaría que metiera otro cuento?<p>

Recordándoles que este fic es para celebrar el dia internacional del Snarry 2015 en una celebración de todo el mes de octubre!

Gracias por leer!


	2. Blanca nieves

**NOCHE DE CUENTOS SNARRY**

2.- Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Snape vio a Harry la realidad le cayó de golpe, claro, las ropas, los personajes, estaba aparentemente atrapado en el cuento que precisamente le había estado leyendo a sus hijos. Potter era Peter Pan y el seguramente era el Capitán Garfio.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente, pues este capitán no iba a ser devorado por un estúpido cocodrilo, tenía una mejor idea sobre quien iba a devorar a quien.

El grito de los niños perdidos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–¡Potter Pan! –Gritaban los niños emocionados de ver a su salvador

Snape de nuevo sonrió de lado y desenvaino su espada, por supuesto, él tenía un mejor final para ese cuento y Potter muy pronto lo sabría.

Snape estaba listo para iniciar el ataque, estaba consiente que si estaba atrapado en un sueño no tendría su magia, puesto que no tenía consigo una varita, afortunadamente, tras sus años de mortífago se había convertido en un excelente esgrimista, no sería mucho problema detener a Harry, en la vida real podía contenerlo cuando le ayuda a entrenar y con esa edad debía ser más débil.

Harry se acercó volando a toda velocidad, se puso de pie frente al capitán, tenía sus manos en la cintura en una pose arrogante, sonrió y saco su lengua para burlarse y entonces se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y como si en una escoba estuviese montado comenzó a volar rápidamente a su alrededor, empujándolo, jalando su ropa para hacerlo tropezar, Snape intentaba mantener el equilibrio y la calma.

¿¡Qué era un crio!? ¿¡Por que no se enfrentaba a él como hombre!?

Snape intento atrapar al escurridizo Potter, pero su velocidad era demasiado, eso no debía de extrañarle Harry era demasiado bueno con el vuelo.

–Harry déjate de bromas y pelea como se debe –Dijo cabreado Snape.

El chico se detuvo en el aire desconcertado –¿Harry? No conozco a ningún Harry –Dijo mientras una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro, de un rápido movimiento giratorio golpeo a Snape en las piernas y lo hizo caer.

–¡Harry! –La exclamación del mayor salió sin siquiera pensarlo. Se golpeó mentalmente Potter debía llamarlo Potter –Niño malo, creo que ya es tiempo de que te castiguen –Snape intento ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente fue arrinconado por el chico de verde vestimenta, no se veía nada feliz.

–¿Un castigo? Capitán Snarfio el volverte un adulto está haciéndote perder la memoria, yo jamás he sido castigado y menos por un viejo pirata.

Snape intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el muchacho era fuerte, fue sujetado con fuerza de su ropa y comenzó a elevarse, el barco se veía del tamaño de un juguete ¿Qué tan alto intentaba llegar? Bajo en picada y se detuvo a unos metros del mar.

Harry sonrió malicioso –¿Quién es ese Harry? –Pregunto el joven

Snape miro a su alrededor, solo agua, si era liberado terminaría empapado, la pregunta del de ojos verde lo saco de su análisis, bufo ¿cuándo iba a acabar esto del cuento? Quería regresar a su cama y abrazar al verdadero Harry, su esposo.

–Nadie que te incumba –Siseo molesto, la situación no era para nada buena, Potter lo superaba por mucho en esa extraña dimensión.

Harry se sonrojo avergonzado –Quiero saber, dímelo –Hizo una rabieta y casi deja caer al capitán al frio mar.

Snape lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos, solo se podía escuchar el oleaje del mar, la expresión de Pan le molestaba demasiado, tan parecida a la de su padre James –No tengo porque complacer a un mocoso insufrible, Harry es mío y…

Su voz se apagó cuando a su oídos llego el sonido de un tic tac, si recordaba bien ese sonido no presagiaba nada bueno, ese sonido de reloj solo podía significar una cosa, el cocodrilo estaba cercas.

Potter inflo los cachetes –Dime que Harry es una mascota o de lo contrario me pondré celoso –Al escuchar aquello Snape dejo de prestar atención al cocodrilo y se centró en el chico. Al parecer ese Potter también gustaba de su persona, debía hacer uso de sus encantos Slytherin para poder salir del peligro, si molestaba al joven temía que su ya conocido carácter explosivo lo llevara directo a las fauces del cocodrilo.

–Harry es el nombre que uso para la persona más importante de este mundo ¿Y no sabes quién es? –Pregunto Snape apelando a que ese Potter tuviese la misma curiosidad Gryffindor que su esposo.

Con una expresión ingenua Pan miro al mayor –¿Una mamá? –Dijo confundido.

Severus rodo los ojos –¿Harry suena como nombre de chica? ¿Que eres un descerebrado? piensa un poco, la persona más importante de este mundo es mi persona especial– bufo Snape

Harry elevo una ceja –No soy un descerebrado, es solo que usas palabras raras para confundirme –Se defendió el menor.

Snape sonrió –Llévame a tierra firme y sabrás quien es Harry –Apenas termino la frase cuando ya estaba volando a toda velocidad rumbo a la playa. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué el verdadero Harry no podía ser así de persuasible como Pan? En menos de lo que pensó estaba a salvo en la arena, Potter lo miraba expectante.

–Dilo ya –La paciencia no parecía ser una de las virtudes de Pan

Severus sonrió –Harry es a quien yo amo –Dijo simplemente.

Los ojos de Potter Pan se abrieron como platos –Severus –Susurro, lo suficientemente audible para Snape, corriendo se encontraron sus cuerpos, comenzaron a besarse con pasión, como si ese encuentro hubiese tardado años en lograrse, el saco del capitán rápidamente fue arrojado al suelo, sus movimientos eran torpes y desesperados, la cordura no tardó en llegar Snape y a regañadientes tuvo que detener las caricias –Espera Harry, tenemos que salir de este lugar los niños están solos en casa.

Harry lo miro con una sonrisa –No te preocupes, ellos no están solos, tú los cuidas bien –Potter se alejó un poco y le dio una patada en el estómago, Snape cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor, doblándose mientras apretaba con sus manos la zona del impacto, al abrirlos estaba de nuevo en la habitación de los niños y el pie de Todd enterrándose en su abdomen. Con cuidado de no despertarlo retiro al pequeño y se puso de pie, eran las cinco de la mañana.

¿Por qué Harry no lo despertó para dormir juntos?

La luz de la sala aún estaba encendida y Harry aún estaba moviendo la pluma velozmente sobre un montón de pergaminos.

–¿No has dormido nada? –Pregunto sin siquiera dar los buenos días.

Harry brinco en su asiento –Dije que necesitaba terminar esto pronto, para ser precisos al medio día.

Snape se acercó caminando –Espero que esto te enseñe a ser más responsable –Le dio un beso a Harry en la cabeza –No te preocupes yo me ocupare de los niños tu termina.

Harry sonrió un tanto cansado –En verdad que te lo compensare, lo prometo –Dijo disculpándose el Gryffindor.

Snape lo miro detenidamente –No te preocupes, se exactamente como puedes compensármelo –Severus fue al baño, una buena ducha era lo que necesitaba para despertarse por completo y comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Se fue pensativo ¿Tendría que visitar alguna tienda muggle de disfraces para poder conseguir el atuendo de Peter Pan?

**O-o**

La noche había llegado y Severus se encontraba de un fantástico humor, había conseguido el disfraz de Peter Pan y pensaba darle un buen uso esa noche.

Entro a su habitación y se encontró con una escena que no esperaba, una vena comenzó a palpitarle en la sien.

Melany y Todd intentaban despertar a Harry sin mucho éxito, claro, olvido el pequeño detalle de la vigilia de Potter.

Se encamino rápidamente y movió al dormido joven –Cinco minutos más –Dijo para volver a acomodarse en la mullida almohada y dormir. Snape se pasó la mano por la cara y después miro a sus dos hijos –Supongo que quieren su cuento –Dijo derrotado.

Los dos niños sonrieron y comenzaron a arrastrar al único adulto despierto a su habitación –Queremos otro cuento muggle –Grito emocionado Todd y Melany asintió

Snape gruño y tomo el libro que su hija le estaba ofreciendo –Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, pero esto ni siquiera está en español –Dijo desconcertado.

Melany sonrió –Tu puedes traducirlo ¿cierto papi? –Dijo esperanzada su hija, Snape no tuvo corazón para mentirle y simplemente asintió –El cuento se titula Blanca nieves y los siete enanos…

Snape se tallo los ojos, se había quedado dormido, al abrirlos rodo los ojos, de nuevo ocurría lo de la vez anterior, miro a su alrededor, estaba en un castillo, de eso estaba seguro, entonces era el príncipe y debía encontrar a Blanca nieves y despertarla con un beso ¿Cómo se vería Harry de princesa? Seguramente un hermoso laso rojo en su cabellera y un hermoso vestido pomposo, los rasgos de su esposo aún permanecían un poco aniñados y bien podría pasar por una mujer.

Se levantó de inmediato, debía localizar el bosque y los enanitos, seguro que estaba en ese lugar.

Salió con cautela de la habitación en la que se encontraba, sin proponérselo encontró una habitación donde estaba un enorme espejo, un momento ¡Espejo! Si estaba en el castillo donde el espejo, eso significaba que la bruja no debía estar lejos, bufo, no podía ser posible, a quien carajos se le ocurría, ni remotamente podría compararse con la princesa del cuento, se suponía que ella era hermosa, por eso la reina quería eliminarla y él, era todo menos bello.

Escucho un ruido y corrió a esconderse. Tom Riddle hizo su aparición rápidamente se puso frente al espejo.

–Espejito, espejito, dime la verdad, quien es el chico más apuesto de este lugar.

El rostro de Dumbledore se apareció en el espejo –Mi muchacho Tom, no hay hombre más apuesto que voz.

–Entonces espejito, solo yo puedo conquistar el corazón del príncipe Potter ¿No es cierto?

El espejo se quedó mudo por unos instantes –Mi muchacho Tom me temo que eso no será posible.

Riddle fulmino con la mirada el rostro de Albus –¿Qué dices? ¿No acabas de decir que no hay mas apuesto? Potter no podrá con mis encantos.

El espejo comenzó a reírse –Tom, la belleza y juventud no lo son todo, además no eres el tipo de del príncipe Potter, hay otro quien tiene mayor oportunidad.

–¡Dime quien es el desdichado! –Exigió Tom.

–Snope White, es quien tiene el corazón del príncipe Potter.

–¡Imposible! Snope siempre ha estado encerrado en este castillo, el príncipe no ha podido conocerlo.

El rostro del espejo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente –El príncipe Potter solo tendrá ojos para Snope White mientras crea que tiene una oportunidad.

Tom se quedó pensativo –Entonces no queda más que deshacerme de Snope White y así el príncipe se fijara solo en mi –Una risa macabra salió de los labios de Tom Riddle.

Snape estaba que no se lo creía ¿Snope White? Quien se encargaba de dar los papeles en los cuentos ¡Por Merlín! De esto nadie podía enterarse y por si fuera poco ahora tenía a Voldemort tras su cabeza, suspiro cansinamente, el plan no cambiaría, debía encontrar a los enanos primero.

**O-o**

Severus no espero a que el leñador intentase matarlo se fue al bosque en busca de la cabaña de los siete enanos y todo lo que encontró fue una panda de Weasleys, debió de imaginárselo.

Ginny parecía ser la tímida, Ron muy de acuerdo, tontín, Arthur el sabio, gruñón se notaba que era Percy, el alérgico era uno de los gemelos mientras que el otro era el feliz y dormilón no lo veía por ningún lado, de seguro estaba tomando su siesta. Solo agradecía que Molly no estuviese presente, esa mujer a veces lograba irritarlo de maneras que ni él conocía.

Los pequeños pelirrojos de inmediato lo hicieron pasar a su hogar, fue Arthur quien comenzó la charla –¿Quién eres? Vagar por este bosque es peligroso, has tenido suerte en encontramos.

Snape asintió –Soy Snope White y estaba escapando de mi malvado padrastro el rey Tom Riddle, quiere asesinarme, así que corrí lo más lejos que pude, mi última esperanza es encontrar al príncipe Potter sé que él me protegerá ¿Ustedes de casualidad saben dónde puedo encontrarlo? –Bien jugaría su carta del pobre desamparado, Weasley era demasiado bonachón como para ignorar una pobre alma en desgracia.

Arthur asintió –La forma más rápida de llegar a su reino es a través de este bosque, pero es peligroso si sales ahora, la noche podría alcanzarte y entonces tendría un horrible final, lo mejor será que pases la noche aquí y temprano en la mañana te escoltaremos –Propuso el patriarca Weasley.

Snape no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta, en el cuento jamás se mencionaba donde estaba el reino del príncipe y eso de, muy, muy lejano no ayudaba en nada.

Arthur se puso de pie y todos los pelirrojos lo imitaron –Iremos por comida, Snope tu quédate aquí y no le habrás la puerta a ningún extraño, no tardaremos en regresar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien tocaba la puerta, de seguro tontín olvido alguna cosa, abrió la puerta, pero no era tontín era Tom Riddle, pero su aspecto era como el de Voldemort antes de ser derrotado por Harry, ese sujeto era el que estaba parado con una cesta llena de manzanas.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Si, Snape es un princeso jajaaja XD! La conclusión del cuento de Snope White (Adore ese nombre) en el próximo capitulo.<p>

¿Qué cuento debería continuar? Estoy algo indecisa, quiero dejar a Cenicienta al final, cual ¿quieren ustedes? ¿Aladino? ¿La sirenita? Si no me dicen tirare un volado jajaja…

Espero les siga gustando el fic. Gracias por leer!


	3. La bella y la bestia

**NOCHE DE CUENTOS SNARRY**

3.- La Bella y la Bestia

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Snape pensaba en las opciones que tenía, ignorar a los enanos Weasley e ir en busca de Harry o esperar lo que seguramente sería una eterna noche y salir por la mañana. En el sueño de Peter Pan nunca había sido lastimado ¿Sería diferente en esta ocasión? Su estómago gruño, la seguridad ante todo, esperaría a mañana ¿Qué clase de comida traerían los Weasley?

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien tocaba la puerta, gruñendo un poco se puso de pie, de seguro tontín olvido alguna cosa, se acercó a la entrada y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta, pero no era tontín era Tom Riddle, pero su aspecto era como el de Voldemort antes de ser derrotado por Harry, su cara pálida y serpentina, tenía una capucha negra cubriéndole la cabeza, en el brazo tenía una cesta llena de manzanas.

Snape de inmediato tomo la cesta sin siquiera avisar, la arrojo al piso y miro a Voldemort enojado –Ni creas que comeré tu estúpida manzana envenenada y olvídate del príncipe Potter me pertenece, nos amamos y cuando estemos juntos viviremos felices por siempre –Aseguro esa última frase.

Snape salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de la supuesta bruja

–Hola querido, caminaba por este bosque y vi esta linda casa, mis viejos huesos no me permiten avanzar como antes y me canso con facilidad ¿sería tan gentil de regalarme un poco de agua?

Severus lo miro detenidamente, podía arrojar las manzanas y tener una confrontación con Voldemort o simplemente comer la cosa esa envenenada y dejar que Potter lo encontrara a él, su estómago gruño de nuevo, la manzana sonaba bastaste bien si lo ponía en esos términos.

Voldemort sonrió –Veo que tienes hambre, por tu gentileza yo podría obsequiarte una de mis manzanas, debo decir que estas no son una fruta cualquiera –Dijo con voz misteriosa.

Snape elevo una ceja, como si no supiera que esta envenenada pensó –¿Enserio? –Intento no sonar sarcástico.

Voldemort asintió mostrándose entusiasmado –Si la muerdes puede concederte un deseo –Tomo una de las manzanas, la más roja y apetitosa y se la ofreció a Snape.

Con el hambre que se cargaba quizás no le habría importado que estuviese envenenada, la tomo en sus manos, la piel roja de la fruta brillaba, su estómago de nuevo gruño, que más daba, ya era hora de que los demás trabajaran mientras el descansaba, le dio un gran mordisco a la manzana.

Una estrepitosa carcajada se escuchó, Snape solo estaba esperando no caer muy duro sobre el piso, la manzana realmente sabía muy bien, en lo que esperaba bien podría darle otro mordisco, el crujido de la mordida hizo que el villano dejara de reírse.

–¿Te sientes bien querido? –Pregunto curioso.

Snape se había olvidado por completo de que debería estar envenenado, asombrado Tom Riddle lo miro y después la canasta, maldición, se había equivocado de manzana.

Snape asintió –Me siento perfectamente –Le dio otro mordisco.

Tom se quedó serio por unos segundos ¿Cómo hacer para que mordiera la manzana que realmente estaba envenenada? Una idea le vino a la mente –¿Pediste tu deseo? –Pregunto.

Snape lo miro, en realidad no lo había hecho puesto que sabía que no funcionaria, ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tirado en el suelo –Tenía tanta hambre que lo olvide –Supuso que con esa respuesta ahora si intentaría convencerlo para hacerlo comer la manzana indicada.

Tom de inmediato tomo otra manzana roja –Prueba de nuevo y esta vez pide un deseo antes de morderla, hazlo en voz alta para saber que lo has hecho bien –Voldemort entrego una nueva manzana.

Snape se olvidó de la anterior y cogió la nueva –Quiero ver a mi amado –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió puesto que era lo único que deseaba en ese momento. Dio un buen mordisco a la fruta y esta vez sintió que el aire se le estaba escapando, la vista se estaba nublando y las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, se dejo caer sentado, la sensación de muerte era horrible, intento recostarse antes de perder la conciencia, irremediablemente perdió el conocimiento, creyó escuchar de nuevo la voz de Tom Riddle en una nueva carcajada seguida de un ¨El príncipe Potter será mío¨ Quiso debatir esas palabras pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, todo se volvió oscuridad.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pudo haber sido segundos o minutos, incluso horas, no lo sabía con certeza, la voz de Arthur se escuchaba muy lejana –No lo conocíamos bien, pero no merecía la muerte, pobre Snope White.

Los demás Weasley asintieron algunos llorando, al menos esa fue la percepción de Severus, no podía abrir los ojos, intuyo efecto de la manzana, loque si podía notar era el lugar en el que estaba recostado bastante cómodo, al menos los Weasley lo había puesto en un buen lugar, ahora solo faltaba que Harry le diera el beso para poder al fin abrir sus ojos y felices por siempre.

Ginny tímidamente hablo –Deberíamos intentar despertarlo con un beso.

Un momento pensó Snape, más les valía a esos inútiles pelirrojos no acercársele, sus besos solo le pertenecían a Harry.

Percy gruño –Que molestia yo no pienso hacer nada de eso, suficiente con que me obligaran a ayudarlos a cazar a la bruja y construir el ataúd.

Uno de los gemelos estornudo –No creo poder besarlo, no sin antes estornudarle en la cara.

Una risa contenta salió del otro gemelo –Yo si lo besaría, estaría feliz de verlo despertar.

No, no y no, debió enfrentarse a Voldemort el mismo, si los Weasley pudieron vencer al señor tenebroso el también habría podido vencerle ¡Harry aparece! Imploro.

Arthur hablo –Nada de eso, esto no es un cuento de Hadas Snope White está muerto y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Snape concordó, esto era un sueño, uno que casi se convertía en pesadilla por culpa de la chiquilla Weasley.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, podía escuchar el golpeteo de un caballo, al fin, estaba llegando a la mejor parte, Harry lo despertaría con un beso de amor y a la mierda si los Weasley miraban, haría suyo a Potter y al que no le guste ¡Que se vaya a ver que puso el Dragón! **

Los nervios le estaban pasando factura, sentía un temblor de anticipación y una gota de sudor resbalarle por la frente ¿Qué lo demoraba? Maldito Gryffindor, todos eran iguales, unos románticos insufribles, de seguro lo estaba contemplando con ojos de cachorro tierno, de nuevo sintió tensarse al sentir un cuerpo acercarse al suyo, el calor que esa persona despedía no podía ser otro más que su Harry.

Un fuerte golpe sintió en su cabeza, abrió sus ojos, gruño enojado, su pequeño le había dado un golpe justo en lo mejor. Recapacito un poco la situación, que mejor que sexo sin los Weasley y con el Harry real, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no despertar a sus pequeños retoños y se apresuró a donde Harry.

El Gryffindor se encontraba plácidamente dormido, miro el reloj ya era entrada la madrugada, Potter había tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y él estaba caliente, dos días de abstinencia era todo lo que podía aguantar.

Rápidamente se quitó la ropa quedándose solamente en ropa interior, se metió entre las sabanas y abrazo a su esposo por la espalda, el más joven solo se acurruco, no parecía querer despertar, Snape estaba decidido a poseer ese cuerpo, se acercó a la oreja del de ojos verde y comenzó a susurrar –Harry, mi leoncito –Paso su lengua por la oreja para finalmente darle un mordisco. El salvador del mundo mágico gimió sin poder evitarlo, abrió solo un poco sus ojos y con suma pereza acaricio la cabeza de Snape –Es muy tarde –Bostezo el más joven –Los niños no estarán mañana podemos…

Severus lo giro y se subió en el –No, no pienso esperar tanto tiempo, si lo deseas duerme yo puedo servirme solo –Dijo eso ultimo con una seductora voz que hizo despertar a Harry de inmediato.

–Ni hablar, como podría dejarte en estos apuros –rozo con su dedo la erección de Severus –eso no hablaría bien de un Gryffindor.

Snape sonrió satisfecho, se acercó para unir sus labios, pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo –Pero también siendo el esposo de un Slytherin debo sacar algo de provecho –El pocionista elevo una ceja.

–Una vez más podrías contarle un cuento a los niños la próxima vez, aun me quedan unos pendientes –Snape bufo, no que le molestara realmente, pero eso Harry no tenía que saberlo, después de todo él era ¨el Slytherin¨ y sacaría mayor provecho de la situación –Señor Potter si su desempeño en la cama es aceptable, no me molestaría hacerle ese gran favor –Sin decir una palabra más ataco esa deliciosa boca, la sensación era incomparable, no había duda la realidad era mucho mejor que los sueños.

**O-o**

El sexo con Harry sin duda siempre era lo mejor, cuando un favor estaba de por medio, el de ojos verde se mostraba muy complaciente, le dejaba hacer de todo, como sea y las veces que sea sin una sola queja. No le molestaba contarle cuentos a sus hijos, solo que había un detalle que lo estaba incomodando, la primera vez que se soñó como el Capitán Garfio pensó que solo había sido casualidad, por así decirlo, no le tomo importancia, pero que se volviese a repetir, y para colmo no había podido ver a Harry de príncipe, quizás en una tienda de disfraces. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sus hijos ya estaban impacientes por el cuento de esa noche y ¿Por qué negarlo? El también sentía curiosidad por saber si volvería a entrar al cuento.

Su hija le entrego el libro y de inmediato sus dos hijos se metieron en la cama ansiosos.

Snape miro el titulo ¨La Bella y la Bestia¨ De verdad esperaba no ser una princesa de nuevo, eso de esperar a ser rescatado no es lo suyo.

Se acomodó entre sus hijos y comenzó con la lectura.

Abrió los ojos, lo sabía, más valía hablar con Harry sobre esto, al menos saber si a él le ocurría lo mismo. ¿Podría ser magia accidental por parte de alguno de sus hijos? Quizás del pequeño.

Se puso de pie mientras pensaba, escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, mientras caminaba se topó con un enorme espejo y se observó, lucia como un príncipe ¡Merlín era un príncipe! Se quedó observando su imagen hasta que insistentes golpes en su puerta le hicieron acudir a la entrada. Extraño, ¿En qué cuento un príncipe debía ir a abrir la puerta?

Al abrir se llevó una terrible sorpresa, Voldemort ¿Pero qué? Por un momento la mente se le puso en blando ¿Qué cuento era ese? O ¿no estaba dentro de uno? Estaba vestido como un príncipe, entonces la lógica indicaba que estaba en uno, no podía permitir la entrada de Voldemort.

–Largo de aquí –Dijo mientras empujaba al señor tenebroso con su pie, el oscuro mago termino en el suelo cubierto con barro, el agua mojándolo, no había notado la lluvia, entonces un ensordecedor trueno le hiso cubrirse los oídos.

–Veo que este tonto príncipe no sabe lo que es la bondad –La serpentina voz de Voldemort sobresalió.

Snape elevo una ceja ¿El señor Tenebroso hablando de bondad? Definitivo, era un sueño.

–Tonto príncipe mimado ¿Crees que el poder lo es todo? ¿Si fuera una persona bella me aceptarías? –La apariencia cambio a la del joven Tom Riddle –No es necesario disculparse –Dijo poniendo su mano en alto.

Snape frunció el ceño, ni en mil años se disculparía, la cuestión era, solo en un sueño el señor tenebroso diría que el poder no lo es todo y que la belleza no importa, bueno, no era particularmente bello después de toda su locura de vida eterna, eso quería decir que la belleza no le interesaba, tampoco le conoció a ningún amante, en su pensamiento continuo ignorando al joven Riddle, quien no tolero la falta de cortesía del príncipe.

–Yo te maldigo –Grito Riddle, para cuando Snape lo noto una varita ya lo apuntaba.

Cerro sus ojos mientras intentaba cubrirse con los brazos, una fuerte luz lo envolvió y entonces noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, su cuerpo llenándose de pelo y sus manos parecían garras, sintió que algo Salía de su boca, noto al tocarlos que eran colmillos, su camisa se rasgó con el aumento de volumen, entonces lo recordó, el cuento era la Bella y la… ¡El era la bestia! Si Snape pide no ser la princesa, mejor se una especie de licántropo Harry va a adorarte cuando te vea, puso su mano en la cara ¿podía despertar ya?

Voldemort comenzó a reír –Tendrás ese aspecto hasta el día de tu muerte, solo si consigues que alguien se enamore de ti volverás a la normalidad, pero déjame advertirte que tienes un tiempo límite –Con su varita Tom apareció una rosa dentro de una caja de cristal y la hizo levitar hasta donde estaba Snape –Cuando el ultimo pétalo de esta rosa caiga, tu tiempo se acabara, si no consigues el amor morirás.

Tom Riddle desapareció sin más ni más, Snape entro con la caja en las manos, suspiro, estaba tan entusiasmado por ser el príncipe que no recordó que en ese cuento era la bestia, dejo la caja en una mesita y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás del recibidor. No quería que Harry lo viera de esa manera, lo odiaría, nunca fue un galán, pero, un momento, Harry jamás lo amo por ser apuesto, solo debía recordar las cosas por las que se enamoró de él y conquistar al Harry de este cuento.

Se puso de pie con decisión, primero tenía que hacer que acudiera al castillo, tomo una capa que estaba colgada y salió.

Un ruido en el jardín lo hizo voltear, alguien estaba en las flores ¡quizás Harry! Se apresuró al encuentro de su amado, al llegar con la persona gruño ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ser Lupin el que estuviera husmeando en su castillo? Supuso que aun así sería un buen cebo para atraer a Potter.

Un asustado Lupin fue tomado por sorpresa, Snape lo tomo del cuello de su camisa –Vaya, vaya, robando en mi jardín ¿Debería matar al intruso? –La cara de horror del licántropo fue suficiente para saber que obtendría lo que quisiera –A menos que puedas conseguirme un asistente, no cualquier asistente, quiero a un chico joven, guapo, de ojos verdes y cabello negro ¿Conoces a alguien así?

Lupin estaba nervioso –N-no creo conocer a nadi…

–¡Mientes! –Gruño Snape, espantando más a Remus –Mándalo a mi castillo o iré al pueblo y los matare a ambos.

Severus libero a Lupin, quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la salida. Snape sonrió, solo tenía que esperar a que Harry llegara.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>No hubo muchos votantes, pero como algunos estuvieron deacuerdo con la bella y la bestia, la pongo jiji… en el próximo capítulo la conclusión de la bella y la bestia y otro cuento!<p>

Les comento que agregare a Gaston (En la versión Disney aparece este personaje) quien se imaginan que puede ser?

Gracias por leer!

Por cierto para este fic hice un dibujo con Severus de bestia y Harry de bella, si quieren verlo sigan este link a las mazmorritas

lamazmorradelsnarry. activoforo t5595-bestia-y-harry (no me dejo poner el link, pero pongan eso en gogle y aparecerera Bestia y Harry se llama la imagen)


	4. La bella y la bestia II

**En el capitulo anterior fue el desenlace de Blanca nieves, Snape no pudo ver a Harry de principe por desgracia. Ahora atrapado en otro cuento debe encontrar la manera de que Harry acuda al castillo y rompa la maldicion de la bestia, lo conseguira?**

**NOCHE DE CUENTOS SNARRY**

4.- La Bella y la bestia II

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus libero a Lupin, quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la salida. Snape sonrió, solo tenía que esperar a que Harry llegara.

Ya había pasado un tiempo prudente y Harry no se presentaba, no debió confiar mucho en el licántropo. Se puso de pie, tendría que ir personalmente a averiguar que pasaba, a paso seguro atravesó el jardín, al llegar a la puerta de salida un elfo apareció obstruyéndole el paso, el pequeño hizo una reverencia –El amo del castillo no tiene permitido salir –Dijo nervioso mientras frotaba sus manos.

Snape lo miro detenidamente ¿Dobby? Bufo, si tenía o no permitido salir, eso no le importaba, paso de largo al elfo y al querer salir topo con una pared invisible, Severus miro al elfo –Soy el amo y te ordeno que me dejes salir –Rechino los dientes.

Dobby se tallo las manos con más rudeza –Como su sirviente no puedo permitir que salga, es por el bien del amo.

Snape sujeto al pequeño con las manos –¿Temes que los aldeanos me miren y traten de atacarme? Eso no pasara, nadie notara mi presencia, así que déjame salir ¡Ahora! –Reclamo el pocionista, liberando al elfo.

Dobby negó frenéticamente con la cabeza –Si el amo sale de la casa, morirá, es parte de la maldición.

Snape rugió bestialmente –Entonces moriré de todos modos, si estoy encerrado aquí no podre encontrar a nadie para que se enamore de mí y rompa la maldición.

El pequeño elfo sonrió –Pero alguien ya viene en camino –Dijo feliz.

Snape frunció el ceño –No estoy muy seguro de eso, necesito verificar si ese tonto hará bien las cosas y me enviara al muchacho.

Dobby saco un espejo –Puede comprobarlo con este espejo –El elfo le ofreció el objeto a su amo. Snape de inmediato se lo arrebato.

Poco a poco la imagen fue apareciendo, Remus estaba muy apurado empacando cosas –Debemos irnos antes de que esa bestia venga por nosotros –Tomo un par de cosas y las metió en un saco.

Harry apareció en ese momento, Severus no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, Lupin no se lo iba a llevar.

–Remus, para empezar no debiste entrar sin permiso, además solo quiere un asistente, veras que con una disculpa me dejara volver muy pronto.

Lupin se horrorizo –Tu no lo viste, es una bestia espantosa, podría matarte –El mayor tomo la mano de Harry –Hace poco comentaste que deseabas marcharte de este pueblo, es nuestra oportunidad.

El de ojos verde sonrió nervioso mientras miraba en otra dirección, no era el pueblo era más bien alguien del pueblo –Remus, somos personas honorables, lo menos que puedo hacer es ir y ver en que puedo ayudar y se acabó la discusión –Harry se liberó del agarre del mayor –Nos veremos en la cena.

Snape abrazo el espejo, su Harry no podía ser de otra manera, se miró preocupado, al menos debía cambiar su ropa y peinar su pelaje, deseaba estar lo más presentable posible. El elfo sonrió, ahora era el momento de auxiliar a su amo y el gustoso lo ayudaría en todo.

**O-o**

El de ojos verde no tardó mucho en aparecer en el castillo, fue Dobby quien le abrió la puerta, Harry miro a la pequeña criatura ¿Qué tanto daño podía hacer una cosita como esa? Remus era demasiado exagerado. Harry se aclaró la garganta –Quiero darle mis más sinceras disculpas a nombre de mi padre Remus Lupin y me encuentro dispuesto a ayudar en lo que necesite, estoy aquí como lo solicito listo para comenzar como su asistente –Hizo una reverencia al elfo.

El elfo comenzó a moverse como loco –Es un error, yo no, el amo lo espera en la sala, espero que usted pueda ayudar al amo, joven…?

El de ojos verdes se quedo mirando a la criatura sin comprender, una idea le vino a la mente, entonces lo entendió –Berry Potter, disculpe mis modales ¿Cómo desea ser llamado? –Pregunto.

El elfo comenzó a caminar –El amo me llama Dobby, si pudiera acompañarme.

Berry lo siguió hasta llegar a una salita, todo el lugar se veía oscuro y viejo.

Tomo asiento donde Dobby le indico y espero a que ¨el amo¨ apareciera.

Snape apareció entusiasmado, sin poder evitar rugió de gusto, El de ojos verdes que no lo vio venir, brinco en su asiento cayendo irremediablemente al suelo con todo y silla. Gateo intentando alejarse, el rostro del chico fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a Severus, miedo, terror, Harry jamás hizo esa expresión antes, él era un valiente Gryffindor ¿Tan aterrador lucia?

La bestia se alejó un poco –Dobby por favor tráele de beber algo a nuestro invitado –La impresión no le dejaba pensar mucho en como abordar al joven, en el pasado siempre fue Harry el insistente, el que lo convenció, el que le hizo abrir los ojos para comprender que no podría vivir ya sin él ¿Entonces como conquistar a este Harry?

El joven intento levantar la silla mientras se ponía de pie –Discúlpeme, me asuste, no lo esperaba –Remus no exagero, pensó –¿Señor, Amo? Quería disculparme –Fue interrumpido en ese momento.

–Severus Snape –Aunque ser llamado amo no era tan mala cosa –Pero si te sientes cómodo con eso Harry, puedes llamarme amo.

El joven ladeo la cabeza –Lo siento, es Berry Potter, no Harry –Corrigió el menor.

Snape se puso de pie –Berry, Harry, yo me siento cómodo con el segundo así que te llamare de esa manera.

El joven trato de no reírse –Entonces ¿Cuáles serán mis labores como asistente?

Severus se pateó mentalmente, no había pensado en eso, una idea le llego a la cabeza –Necesito de tu asistencia en un asunto importante para mí, como veras estoy solo con Dobby y él no tiene el tamaño adecuado para cumplir con esta necesidad y tu cuerpo –Snape le miro intensamente, Berry se puso nervioso –Tiene el tamaño justo –Dijo finalmente –Harry trago duro.

Dobby apareció con un servicio de té y lo coloco en una mesita

–Cambio de planes Dobby –Severus se acercó y le susurro las instrucciones –La pequeña criatura asintió con entusiasmo y desapareció con un poff, solo para reaparecer en unos minutos más –Acompáñeme señor Potter, debe prepararse para ayudar al amo.

Berry sin comprender se fue con el elfo. Observo a Dobby, era de cuerpo pequeño, estaba seguro que había cosas que no podría hacer, recordó la intensa mirada, no, no podía pensar mal de un… ¿Qué era? Bueno no importaba él tampoco era muy alto y además era un hombre, definitivamente no lo requería para perversidades o ¿si?

**O-o**

Severus miro el lugar, la iluminación era perfecta, el ambiente sumamente romántico, no podía esperar por Harry.

–¡Me niego! –Berry estaba oculto detrás de la puerta.

–Esas fueron las instrucciones del amo –Dijo con firmeza el pequeño sirviente.

Berry lo miro molesto –Esto no tiene sentido, ¿¡De qué le va a servir que me vista como una chica y con tremendo vestido pomposo amarillo!?

La puerta le fue arrancada de las manos, Harry se veía como toda una princesa, se veía tan hermoso y adorable, debía probar eso en la vida real.

–No me mire, es vergonzoso ¿Si sabe que soy un chico cierto?

–Necesito imaginar que eres una chica ¿No crees que sería aún más raro que fueses mi pareja de baile luciendo como un chico?

El de ojos verdes lo encaro molesto ¿pareja de baile? –Entonces debió pedir un asistente mujer, mejor me quitare esto y le traeré a alguien más adecuado –Harry tú ya estás aquí, te vez adorable y no dijiste que me ayudarías, debes disculparte apropiadamente.

El joven parecía estar pensando –Bien, de acuerdo, dije que ayudaría y si esto le sirve estoy dispuesto –Dijo sonrojado. Severus le tendió su mano mientras se escuchaba un suave vals, Berry se sonrojo aún más y poso su mano en la de la bestia.

Severus no parecía tener problemas para bailar, se deslizaba con gracia por toda la pista, un momento, Harry detuvo el baile –Lo está haciendo mal, la mano va más arriba, cuidado donde toca –El joven tomo la mano de Snape y la subió a su cintura

–Mi mano es sumamente grande, creía que estaba en un buen lugar, la redondez se ajustaba perfectamente –Sonrió con malicia.

Berry bajo la cabeza –Si no quiere que las jovencitas lo abofeteen por favor no lo vuelva a hacer.

Snape lo abrazo con más fuerza –Entonces no veo el problema, tú no eres una jovencita, estoy a salvo contigo.

Potter sentía la cara caliente –Usted debe imaginar que lo soy, ese era el propósito del vestido.

El Slytherin elevo una ceja –Por supuesto, mi hermosa doncella ¿No le había dicho lo hermosa que luce esta noche?

El vidrio de una ventana se rompió y con ella el encanto, alguien apareció tras ese acto, Snape de inmediato lo reconoció ¡Black!

–¡Gastón! –Dijo Harry muy molesto –No sé que te dijo Remus, pero no necesito que me rescaten.

¿Gastón? ¿Sirius Black? ¿Qué paso con el señor tenebroso? Aunque el papel le quedaba bien, era un pedante arrogante y siempre se opuso a lo suyo con Harry, Esperen ¿Black quiere a Harry para él?

Cuando volteo Sirius ya venía con una espada desenvainada, su instinto fue el de proteger a Harry lo alejo recibiendo una herida en el brazo, gruño con fuerza, a pesar de ser un sueño se sentía muy real, Black aprovecho la confusión para embestir a la bestia, una vez en el suelo le daría el golpe de gracia. Apunto con su espada, pero el cuerpo de Harry se interpuso –Es suficiente, ya estoy harto, siempre haces que todos se alejen de mi ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre al amor de mi vida si te la pasas ahuyentando a todos? –Reclamo el menor.

Black lo miro y sonrió de manera arrogante –No los necesitas, me tienes a mí, si ellos se alejaron es por que no te querían tanto como yo –Hablo convencido.

Snape abrió los ojos como platos, más valía que eso fuera un complejo de padre o simplemente mataría al chucho.

Harry rechino los dientes –Tu tienes a Lucius, Remus tiene a Draco al verlos tan felices, yo también quiero eso, quiero a alguien que me bese y me abrace…

–Eso se puede arreglar –Interrumpió Gastón –Te daré mas besos y abrazos, pídelo hasta que estés satisfecho.

–¿Y sexo? –Pregunto el de ojos verdes.

El arrogante sujeto lo miro extrañado y luego a la bestia –Crees que esa bestia puede darte uggg, no dejes que siquiera lo imagine, nos vamos ahora –Gastón agarro del brazo a Berry.

El muchacho miro a la bestia a los ojos, la tristeza que encontró en ellos fue lo suficiente para encontrar el valor para enfrentar a su otro padre, de un brusco movimiento se liberó –La única bestia que yo veo aquí, eres tú, ese ser –Dijo apuntando a Severus –Me ha mostrado más candidez humana de la que te puedes imaginar, ha sido bondadoso conmigo y divertido, creo que lo amo y me quedare con él.

Severus sonrió ¡Toma esa Black!

Una luz comenzó a iluminar el cuerpo de Snape, el pelaje estaba desapareciendo y la musculatura también, los colmillos se desprendieron dejando una perfecta dentadura, volvía a ser humano.

Black lo miro con desprecio –No veo mucho cambio sigue igual de feo –Voltea con Harry quien no dejaba de ver a Severus –Tu honor peligrara si te quedas aquí, si este caballero en verdad quiere algo contigo que vaya y pida tu mano como la gente decente.

Snape estaba confundido, definitivamente el cuento no iba así, se suponía que derrotaba a Gastón y se convertía en humano y besaba a la bella ¿Por qué Black se llevaba a su Bella? ¡Quiero mi beso!

Intento correr para alcanzar a Harry, pero sus pies se sentían lentos y por más que se esforzaba no avanzaba, su adorado Gryffindor solo se alejaba.

Despertó alterado, miro a la puerta, Harry estaba de pie recargado en el marco de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa –Shh soy yo, no te vi en la cama y vine a ver como ibas con los niños.

Severus se puso de pie y se llevó a Harry a la habitación, de inmediato puso un vals y tomo a Harry de la cintura, bajo su mano hasta los glúteos y lo apretó a su cuerpo

–Que cosas se te ocurren Sev, ya es tarde hay que dormir.

–Solo una pieza, dime ¿Mis manos están en la posición correcta?

Harry Negó –Tu mano –Harry tomo su mano y la puso en su otro glúteo mientras él se abrazaba al cuello de su esposo –Así, las dos deben de ir donde mismo.

El pocionista apretó ambos glúteos suavemente, si, esa posición se sentía correcta.

**O-o**

Harry estaba en su día libre, Sirius había ido de visita y estaba platicando con su ahijado.

–Últimamente Sev se ha estado comportándose de manera extraña.

Sirius le miro interrogante –¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas? Si ese maldito esta cometiendo adulterio te juro que yo lo hare pagar y…

Harry lo detuvo –No es eso Sirius, te daré unos ejemplos y entonces me puedes decir que opinas ¿De acuerdo? –El animago asintió.

Harry suspiro –Durante la noche –Se sonrojo, no, ese ejemplo no tenía por que saberlo –Puso un vals y fue tan romántico y luego trajo unos disfraces, dijo que eran para los niños, pero quería que yo me los probara.

–¿Disfraces? ¿Qué clase de disfraces? No lo entiendo ¿No te agrada que sea así? –Pregunto el mayor.

Harry asintió –No he dicho que me desagrade, solo me extraña, en el tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca hizo nada como eso.

–¿Entonces de que te vestiste? –Interrumpió su padrino.

El de ojos verdes se sonrojo –Peter Pan y –Dudo un poco en decir el segundo, sabía que su padrino lo molestaría por ello –Bella, ya sabes ese vestido amarillo –Harry miro la expresión del mayor y antes de que le comentara algo agrego –Dijo que como los niños se parecían mucho a mi en el rostro quería ver si serian buenos disfraces.

–¿Enserio te pusiste un vestido?

Harry se descoloco con ese comentario –Bueno si –Fue todo lo que pudo decir, Snape lo abrazo por la espalda y le gruño a Sirius –Harry es mi esposo ahora, así que no tienes que preocuparte por su honra.

Sirius parpadeo y miro a Harry, la expresión de te lo dije reflejada en ella, estaba por comentar cuando los niños llegaron corriendo listos con su pijama –Papi Sev vamos, el cuento, Papi Harry está ocupado con tío Sirius.

Snape bufo –termina tu charla con Black en lo que me ocupo de los niños –Severus susurro al oído de su esposo –me deberás una recuérdalo más noche –Harry se sonrojo –Recuerda lo que dije Black –Fueron las últimas palabras del pocionista.

Sirius parpadeo –¿Tu honra…?

Los pequeños ya tenían el libro listo para esa noche, de inmediato se lo entregaron a su padre –La sirenita –Dijo en voz alta.

* * *

><p>El proximo sera el ultimo y ya saben que cuento sera jijiji... espero les haya gustado el capitulo y los espero en el proximo, en las mazmorritas estara publicdo mañana por la noche y aqui lo subire el sabado (la mazmorra tiene la exclusividad jeje) tambien el sabado subire otro one shoot de los retos, ojala se animen a leer ese tambien se llama trato o truco!<p>

Gracias por leer!


	5. La sirenita

**Capitulo final! advierto que este cap continene escenillas muy subidas de tono asi que leer con precaucion! Enjoy!**

**NOCHE DE CUENTOS SNARRY**

5.- La sirenita

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Snape tomo el libro de cuentos, el titulo para esa noche era ¨La sirenita¨ no podía imaginar de que manera se desarrollaría tal historia en sus sueños.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba en un lugar desconocido, se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, había incrustaciones de caracoles, incluso hasta una estrella de mar, se quiso poner de pie, pero en vez de eso floto, exaltado bajo a mirar el suelo encontrándose con una enorme cola de pescado, no, más bien de sirena, en su caso el de un tritón, se giró para verla mejor, su cabello le estorbo en ese simple movimiento, este estaba más largo de lo habitual.

Volvió a la roca, intentaba razonar, él no podía ser la sirenita, era un hombre un tritón ¿Entonces? Pensó por un momento más, sus sueños tampoco eran muy lógicos, de nuevo era la princesa del cuento, detuvo su pensamiento por unos segundos, si eso era cierto y él era la princesa, entonces…

El rostro de Snape se ilumino, trato de nadar lo más rápido posible hasta la superficie, saco su cabeza del agua y miro en todas direcciones, un barco, estos eran enormes, debería ser fácil encontrar uno, un trueno le hizo voltear, perfecto, pensó. El barco no estaba muy lejos, nado lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar la manera de subir y asomarse, desesperadamente busco, varios marineros estaban bailando y tomando, entonces tocando una flauta lo encontró, Harry vestido con unos pantalones ajustados y botas, una camisa que lo hacían ver tan varonil y una sonrisa radiante.

¡Al fin! Pensó emocionado, cuando quedó atrapado en el cuento de Blanca nieves no pudo ver a Harry vestido de príncipe, ahora al fin lo había logrado! Recargo su mano en la madera y lo observo soñadoramente, no noto cuando las aguas comenzaron a enfurecer, una tormenta se acercaba, una campana repicaba, fue entonces que todos notaron que estaban en peligro, el humo le hizo tallarse los ojos ¿Dónde estaba Harry? El fuego se estaba extendiendo por todo el barco, pudo identificar a Potter ayudando a uno de sus hombres a subir en uno de los botes salvavidas, al intentar salir del barco una cuerda se le atoro en el pie, una explosión hizo que el barco se partiera, Snape se metió debajo del agua, si recordaba bien el cuento debía salvarlo.

El cuerpo de Harry se hundía lentamente, Snape se apresuró, tenía que sacarlo del agua lo más pronto posible, darle primeros auxilios.

No tardó mucho en llevarlo a la orilla del mar, Harry aun respiraba, parecía que solo estaba inconsciente, toco su cara y deslizo sus dedos sobre la mejilla del más joven, aun en las peores situaciones Harry seguía siendo majestuoso, no le importaba ser una estúpida sirena si podía tener a su amado en ese momento y con tan exquisito ropaje más pegado a su cuerpo, bendita agua, metió su mano debajo de la camisa y roso uno de los pezones del chico, un ligero gemid salió de su boca al contacto ¿Cómo se suponen que tienen sexo las sirenas? Las hijas del rey Tritón no pudieron salir de la nada. Despejo cualquier pensamiento que no fuese Harry, se acercó para besarlo, noto como los ojos comenzaban a abrirse, sonrió, quería que su amado notara lo feliz que estaba de verlo, se acercó más para unir sus labios, entonces algo jalo a Harry.

Snape agarro a Harry por la cintura –Maldito chucho, largo ¡él es mío!

Un enorme perro negro le gruño. Snape no estaba dispuesto a dejar al de ojos verde, a la mierda el cuento, él ya tenía a su príncipe y no lo soltaría por nada.

Entonces paso algo que jamás se imaginó, el perro tomo la forma humana de Sirius, saco la varita y arrojo a Snape de nuevo al agua.

Imposible, no había animagos en el cuento y mucho menos varitas, algo era diferente esta vez ¿Acaso fue porque se negó a continuar con el cuento como se debía?

Al salir a la superficie, pudo notar que Harry ya se estaba poniendo de pie, Sirius había vuelto a ser un perro y alguien más se acercaba a auxiliar al príncipe, parecía Lucius Malfoy. Regreso al agua, debía ir con la bruja y conseguir sus piernas.

**O-ó**

Se detuvo por unos minutos ¿Dónde debía ir? No creía encontrar letreros que dijeran bruja del mar que te concede piernas humanas en ninguna parte.

–¡Seviriel! –La voz de la persona que aparecía era inconfundible, Albus Dumbledore se presentó ante él, por la corona que lucía en su cabeza y el tridente en sus manos supuso era el rey –¿Dónde te habías metido mi muchacho? No habrás ido a la superficie ¿Verdad? recuerda que está prohibido.

Snape gruño –Si, fui a la superficie y salve a un humano de ahogarse, pero no te preocupes no lo veré de nuevo no al menos mientras tenga estas aletas –Severus sonrió con malicia, no mentía, una vez que tuviera sus piernas buscaría a Harry.

El rey se quedó boqueando –Es bueno que entiendas y prometas que no lo veras otra vez, pero lo que hiciste está mal y me temo que tendré que castigarte.

Severus bufo, no tenia tiempo para castigos absurdos –Mírame, ya estoy grandecito para castigos, yo hago lo que me plazca –Dijo en tono molesto.

Albus se impresiono al ver la actitud su hijo –No te permito que me hables de esa manera –Retobo el Rey

–¿Que vas a hacer? –Le interrumpió Snape –¿Correrme de la casa? Eso lo puedo hacer yo solito, muchas gracias –Severus comenzó a alejarse, escuchaba que Albus le gritaba, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo principal era la bruja y conseguir ser humano de nuevo.

Continuo nadado sin rumbo fijo, supuso que en algún momento el sueño en si lo llevaría a la bruja malvada.

Una luz titilante le llamo la atención, una enorme flecha con letras escritas indicaban donde encontrar a quien buscaba, entrecerró los ojos, no importaba ya estaba donde debía.

Voldemort apareció entre una nube oscura formada por la tinta que salía de sus tentáculos –Pobre alma en desgracia, estas aquí…

Severus no quería escuchar toda la introducción, no estaba para bailecitos, necesitaba acción y de inmediato –Vamos solo dame las malditas piernas ¿Dónde firmo?

Voldemort le miro extrañado –Pero ¿Seguro que no quieres escuchar lo que digo?

–No solo dame lo que necesito, necesito caminar entre los humanos y con esta cola de pescado no puedo hacerlo –Le urgió el pocionista

–Entonces sabrás que hay un pago y que necesito.

Snape no paraba de interrumpirlo –Si ya, toma mi voz y mi alma será tuya al termino de mañana por la tarde si no beso al príncipe, está bien, dame el maldito papel para firmar.

Voldemort sonrió, se deslizo por el lugar sacando frascos y metiendo todo en el caldero, humos de diferentes colores comenzaron a salir en cada ingrediente, saco un caracol –Firma esto –Le acerco un pergamino y pluma, Snape sin titubear firmo –Ahora –Saco un caracol mediano –Sopla aquí, esto tomara el adelanto del pago.

Snape agradeció no tener que cantar para que le sacaran su voz, soplo el caracol y entonces sintió diferente su garganta, quiso preguntar si eso era normal, pero su voz no salió –Bebe esto y todo estará listo –El señor tenebroso le ofreció un líquido extraño, se lo bebió sin dudar. Al terminar de beberlo, sintió que el aire le estaba faltando, intento nadar a la superficie, entonces un fuerte dolor en su parte baja le indico que su cola se había partido en dos y ahora se formaban sus piernas, maldito pulpo, pensó Snape debió permitirle salir del agua y entonces beber la poción, ahora era un humano, por supuesto que no podría respirar en el agua.

Una vez fuera del mar se percató de su desnudez, no podía andar así por la playa, que van a pensar de él, eso sin contar que su desnudez solo era para Harry, miro en todos lados en busca de algo con que cubrirse.

Los ladridos de un perro aproximándose le hicieron ocultarse detrás de unas rocas ¡Ese maldito chucho!

–Vamos, quítate Sirius –Harry había aparecido para salvarle el día –¿Estás perdido? ¿Tu barco naufrago?

Snape hizo algo que jamás se imaginó que haría ¨Hacerse la victima¨ pero como buen Slytherin era de esperarse que lo utilizaría en algún momento y ese era el momento –Severus asintió apenas asomándose, puso su mejor cara de pobre desamparado.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto con genuina preocupación el príncipe.

Severus abrió la boca, pero nada salió, hizo unas señas para indicarle que no podía hablar. Harry se conmovió aun mas –Ven conmigo, te daré comida y un lugar donde descansar –Cuando Harry noto que el extraño no le seguía regreso –No te are daño, puedes confiar en mi soy el príncipe Herryck.

Severus pestañeo coquetamente, saco una pierna y parte de su trasero, para que notara su desnudez, esperaba que su pose fuera lo suficientemente sexy como para hacer babear a su amor.

Harry enrojeció por completo, de inmediato se quitó la capa y se la coloco en el hombro al extraño, no sin antes notar el buen trasero que tenía –Yo lo siento, no lo note –Dijo casi temblando.

Snape sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al príncipe, se cubrió bien con la capa, no quería que el Chucho lo viera, seguía sosteniendo que su desnudez solo era para Harry, una vez en el castillo y a solas con él entonces podría decirle adiós a la capa.

Ya dentro del castillo, el príncipe le ofreció a su invitado el baño para que pudiese asearse, le dijo que le mandaría ropas adecuadas, para que pudiera acompañarlo en la cena.

Una vez aseado y vestido Snape no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con el príncipe.

Llego a una enorme puerta, era la más elegante, supuso que esa debía ser la habitación que buscaba, un rubio apareció para cortarle el camino, Lucius.

–Este lugar no es para invitados, el príncipe lo vera en el comedor –Dijo con voz dura.

Snape no iba a ceder, dio un paso al frente –No dé un paso más, no quisiera que el invitado del príncipe fuese lastimado por mi perro, es de raza pura y lo tengo bien entrenado y atacara sin dudar a quien intente lastimar al príncipe.

Snape elevo una ceja, no dudaba que lo tuviese bien entrenado, en palabras del mismo Lucius, tenía un sangre pura, un perro que se vuelve un manso cordero en su cama, saco esos pensamientos antes de que se volvieran desagradables. Hizo una reverencia, con eso engañaría al tonto de Malfoy, se giró para hacer creer que se retiraba y cuando noto que el rubio se distraía lo empujo y entro en la habitación, cerro con llave, los golpes en la puerta alertaron al príncipe, quien se apresuró a llegar al origen del escándalo. Severus se apresuró a poner cara de espanto y de abrazarse al de ojos verdes.

Harry camino con Severus aun abrazándole –Lucius que preparen todo para la cena en unos momentos los acompañaremos.

–Pero príncipe, el extraño –Dijo preocupado el rubio

Harry entrecerró los ojos –No me hagas decir que es una orden y llévate a Sirius –Con su otra mano saco al perro negro y sin volver a mirar cerró la puerta.

Harry acaricio la negra y larga cabellera de su invitado –Espero no te hayan asustado mucho –Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Severus negó y sonrió también, le miro a los ojos con detenimiento, era ahora o nunca, que se pudran los del cuento, le valía si no moría la bruja, ¡él quería a Harry y lo tendría ahora!

Lo empujo hasta que cayeron en la cama, Snape se encontraba arriba del príncipe, se apresuró a besarlo –Wow Severus que bueno que te traje del cuarto de los niños.

Snape elevo una ceja ¿Cuarto de los niños? Parpadeo unos segundos, miro a su alrededor, era su alcoba, y debajo estaba Harry con una pijama –¿Estoy despierto? –Pregunto confundido.

El Gryffindor sonrió –Hace un momento estabas profundamente dormido en el cuarto de los niños y decidí traerte, se lo inquieto que es Todd cuando duerme.

El Slytherin también lo recordaba –Al parecer lo hice a tiempo o uno de los niños pudo haber estado en mi lugar –Le interrumpió Harry. Severus abrió los ojos asustado –¿Te bese? ¿Eso dices que pude haber besado a uno de nuestros hijos?

Harry le acaricio el cabello –Nada paso, tranquilo, quizás tu cuerpo reacciono a mi calor, dime ¿Qué estabas soñando pervertido?

Snape lo pensó por unos momentos, quizás tenía razón, las anteriores veces antes de que pasara algo era despertado y ahora que había llegado más lejos estaba en los brazos de Harry, su búsqueda por el de ojos verdes era tal que al sentirlo pudo reaccionar de esa manera –Puede ser, pero no me voy a arriesgar a lastimar a uno de los niños, así que en adelante tu les contaras el cuento.

Harry sonrió pícaramente –Entonces ¿Me dirás lo que estabas soñando?

–¿Qué no es obvio? Veo señor Potter que necesitara una explicación más didáctica, más le vale cooperar –Snape asalto los labios de Harry en un apasionado beso, sin duda la realidad era mejor.

Severus noto que su varita estaba a un lado de la cama –Algo que recuerdo bien de mi sueño, es el pensamiento de que mi desnudez solo le pertenece una persona –uso su varita y los despojo de sus ropas –Solo a ti te permito verme sin ropa –Dijo esto último con la voz ronca.

Las pupilas del menor se dilataron, Severus sí que sabía como encenderle –Tu desnudez, tu cuerpo y tu alma, todo entrégamelo a mí y seré tuyo por siempre –Harry se abrazó a su esposo y reinicio los apasionados besos.

–Ya lo he entregado todo en nuestra primera noche juntos –Severus dijo para irse directo al cuello del Gryffindor sacándole suspiros –Se mío por siempre Harry.

El de ojos verde no recordaba la última vez que su esposo estuvo tan romántico, no entendí lo que pasaba, pero sí que lo disfrutaría al máximo. Enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Severus, necesitaba sentir más contacto, se topó con la erección del otro, tan caliente –Soy tuyo, tómame –Suplico al final el Gryffindor.

Snape deslizo una de sus manos buscando la entrada al paraíso, se moría por tomarlo, pero no lo lastimaría solo por sus deseos carnales, quería tenerlo más de una vez y si lo lastimaba estaba seguro que Harry no lo dejaría, introdujo uno de sus dedos con suavidad, Harry ya estaba mojado, así que entro sin problemas, comenzó a mover el dedo haciendo círculos, el menor se retorcía, respirando agitadamente, buscando más contacto, un segundo dedo, continuo besando y acariciando con su mano libre, un tercer dedo.

–Sev amor –jadeo el león.

El tampoco aguantaba más, tomo su miembro con la mano y lo paso cerca de la entrada de Harry se sentía un poco resbaloso, esperaba que con eso no hubiese problemas para penetrarlo, introdujo la punta, Harry gimió con anticipación –La quiero toda –Suspiro el menor.

Severus estaba consiente de no ser un hada madrina, pero ese deseo gustoso lo podía cumplir, de un solo movimiento se introdujo por completo, miro el rostro de Harry, quería ver su cara de placer.

No tardó mucho en comenzar la danza, su Gryffindor era tan candente, tan apretado, se sentía tan delicioso. Snape sujeto con sus manos los glúteos del menor aparentándolo para que entrara lo más posible, subió las piernas de Harry a sus hombros y continuó embistiendo.

–Oh, Sev amor, así, si, ahhh –Harry apretaba las sabanas con sus manos, era demasiado intenso, no aguantaría mucho –Mas fuerte amor, dámelo todo, mmm.

Severus estaba dispuesto a darle todo, aumento la intensidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, el tampoco tardaría en culminar y le encantaba cuando se venían juntos, unas cuantas embestidas más y el semen de Harry ya escurría por su estómago mientras terminaba dentro de su esposo llenándolo con su semilla.

Dejo pasar unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, bajo primero las piernas de Harry y despacio, disfrutando de lo último, salió del auror, se recostó a su lado y lo atrajo posesivo en un abrazo.

Esa semana había sido sumamente extraña, había visto a Harry con el traje de Peter Pan, vestido de bella y como príncipe, no podía quejarse del todo, aunque ese iba a ser su ultimo cuento, ya no necesitaba más por que el tenía su propio y vivieron felices por siempre.

FIN

* * *

><p>Si se dieron cuenta, las historias estuvieron basadas en lo que Snape percibía, por eso es que no explicaba escenas donde no estuviera el pocionista.<p>

Me hubiera gustado poner más cuentos, pero eso será probablemente en otro fic, pero ahora con el enfoque de Harry jijiji…

El reto de long fic término, espero les haya gustado!

Feliz Haloween!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
